The War!
by McAwsome
Summary: Harry PotterXTwilight. When the latest poll on shows that Edward Cullen has taken Harry's place at the top of the list,Harry enlists the help of his friends to regain the position. Meanwhile, Edward fights to keep it. VampireVSMagic fun.
1. In Which Cedric Steals Harry's Fans

A/N- I promised myself that I would never, ever, under any circumstances, write a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover. That all changed yesterday when I was playing around with the "Piece of Flair" application on facebook and I saw as flair that had a picture of Harry lecturing all of his friends and a caption that said "help guys, Cedric came back as a hot vampire and is stealing all of my fans". Yes, this story is based off of a 'Piece of Flair"......soooo? For some reason I decided that that would make a great story, and felt the need to write it…….so here it is. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really wish I did……but I don't.

**(Hogwarts)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was surfing the World-Wide-Worthless-In-Canada-Wizarding-Web on her laptop computer which did in fact work at Hogwarts, Harry was sitting on the floor skimming though a quidditch magazine; and Ron was actually attempting to do his homework, though he was doing more talking than anything else.

"You guys, we have a serious problem," exclaimed Hermione, looking up from her laptop in horror. "Harry has fallen twenty points on the Celeb-o-Meter!"

"No way!" argued Ron, "Nobody's cooler than Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked, glancing up from the magazine he was skimming through.

"The latest polls are up on ," Hermione explained, gesturing to the laptop in front of her where it can be assumed she was examining said polls.

"I didn't think laptops would work at Hogwarts," Commented Neville, looking over Hermione's shoulder and whistling as he saw the poll, "wow Harry, you're losing all of your fans!"

"What?" exclaimed Harry, finally understanding what Hermione had been trying to tell him. He leapt from his spot on the floor and was looking over the witch's shoulder only seconds later. "Impossible!"

"What is it?" Ron asked, getting up to come see what everybody was looking at. What he saw shocked him, to say the least.

While Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville stared at the computer screen trying to figure out what was going on and how their popularity had gone down so quickly, Fred and George entered the common room.

"We're here!" declared Fred.

"The party can start now!" added George. When they noticed the growing crowd around Hermione's laptop, the twins decided that they needed to know what everybody was looking at.

"Eh, Hermione!" shouted Fred, "What are you looking at?"

"The Celeb-o-Meter." The bushy haired witch replied. The crowd around her parted for the Weasley twins to get through, which caused them to wonder if they had finally accomplished their life's dream and made the list.

"My scores are down twenty points since yesterday." Harry said angrily as the twins reached them.

"What has happened?" demanded George, taking a closer look at the screen, "No freaking way! How did that bloody wanker score higher on the Celeb-o-Meter than Harry?"

Everybody in the common room jumped as Professor McGonagall angrily stomped through the portrait hole with a piece of paper in her hand that looked suspiciously like the latest poll from the Celeb-o-Meter website.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, marching through the throng of students gathered around Hermione's laptop and shoving the paper into Harry's face. "Do you know what this is, Mr. Potter?"

"It's the latest poll from Celeb-o-Meter , Professor," Hermione answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"That is correct," McGonagall said, glaring at everyone in her path, "so why then, Mr. Potter, do you have twenty points less than you did yesterday?"

"Because," Harry answered, returning her glare and sounding equally as angry, "Cedric Diggory came back as a hot vampire and he's stealing all of my fans!"

A/N- So, here's another freakishly long author's note…..I'm good at these. What did you think? I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this story, but I have the main plot mostly figured out. If my grammer/spelling/puntuation sucks, I apoligize now. This idea hit me at 2am this morning, so I had to write it down. Also, completly forgot that web adresses dont show up on here, had a great on made up for the Celeb-o-Meter. (Wizards use the: World-Wide-Worthless-In-Canada-Wizarding-Web......so I guess it's not really world wide. So maybe, World-Wide- With-The-Exception-Of-Some-Countries-In-North-America-Wizarding-Web? I dont know, that doesnt really sound right)....and now I'm rambling. Anyway, Please **review** and let me know what you think, I love feedback.….the next chapter takes place in Forks, as Edward Cullen discovers that he has finally beaten Harry Potter in the poll. However; he Google's it, like the rest of us AND SPARKLES WHILE DOING SO!


	2. In Which Bella Recieves a Gold Star

(FORKS!)

Alice, Bella and Rosalie were gathered in the Cullen's spacious living room. Though there was more than enough room for the girls to spread out, all three of them had crammed themselves onto the loveseat.

Even though she could see the computer screen clearly from her position on the far left side of the loveseat, Rosalie still felt the need to ask in a very whiny voice,

"Is it up yet?"

"No Rose," Alice sighed, clicking the 'Refresh' button again.

"What's taking so long?" Bella wondered, examining the printout version of the Celeb-o-Meter polls from the last three weeks.

"Have you tried refreshing it?" Esme asked, taking a seat on the Lay-z-boy recliner next to the loveseat.

"Yes Esme," Alice said cheerfully, "I'm refreshing it every ten seconds."

Sure enough, exactly ten seconds from the last time she refreshed, Alice clicked the refresh button.

Being the first to fully comprehend the new results that suddenly appeared on the screen, Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I knew it!" Alice cried, pumping her fist triumphantly in the air. Rosalie didn't share everyone else's jubilation. Though Edward had finally risen to the top position in the polls, she had yet to appear on the list.

Drawn by Bella's scream; Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were down the stairs and in the living room at the speed of vampire.

"Does anyone know why my inbox is suddenly flooded with hate mail from Hogwarts students? Or why they are calling me Cedric?" Edward asked, as the other males joined their lady friends in front of Alice's laptop.

"Congratulations Ed," Emmett grinned, punching his brother in the arm as hard as he could, "you are officially more popular than Harry Potter!"

"That explains the hate mail," Edward mused, absent mindedly rubbing the place were Emmett had punched him.

"Hey!" Bella said suddenly; as fast as she comprehended some things, she was a little slow at others. "I'm dating the most popular man alive- I mean Undead!"

"Very good Bella," Jasper said sarcastically, slapping a metallic star-shaped sticker on her forehead, "you get a gold star!"

Bella glared at him, but made no move to remove the sticker.

"So, Edward, how does it feel to be the most popular man on Earth?"

"A little bit constipated," Edward admitted, "I probably shouldn't have eaten that cookie Emmett dared me to eat, I think I might be sick."

"I think Alice is having a vision," Rosalie said in the monotonous voice she often used when she wasn't the center of a conversation.

Sure enough, Alice was staring straight ahead as if focusing on something in the far distance.

"Edward has some competition."

To be continued......

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...please?


End file.
